Troublesome Love
by guitarist donut
Summary: ShikaTema! Poem fiction.A bit angst and a bit lovey-dovey Suck at summaries! Read to find out,when Shikamaru asked Temari to go to the festival. Ends up with confession.


**A/N: Hello ! I decided to make a poem fiction. It's a ShikaTema,since I haven't tried to write about them although I really love this pairing. As a newbie,I know I'm really not experienced, so I hope you can leave a review? Thanks anyway for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly,I don't own Naruto. But I do own the poem yayz!**

**The poem is in _italic_**

* * *

_I can't guess,if it's just me or not_

_I can't read your mind_

_I can't figure you out_

_And yes, I am hopeless with you_

I'm known as Konoha's genius. Came from an intelligent clan,of course I am. Maybe a lot of people find me a bit lazy,but I don't really think that I'm lazy,seriously I'm just enjoying my life while I can. My parents,on the other hand,they think I need to socialize and maybe do some training. But it is just too troublesome. So here I am walking down the path leading to the bath house. I need too relax!

Just another stupid day,it's somehow boring,although I don't like too many actions either. Anyways, is that... that one kunoichi from Sunagakure? Temari? She reminds me of the chuunin exam,and... also reminds me of the wind. Yes,she's so carefree. She won't care about stupid things such as my struggles. Yes,she is so free,like a wind.. Which is also her type of fighting,the fan she usually use. Sometimes,I can't even figure her out. Not that I actually care about her anyway,or I think so..

* * *

_I do not know what is so special about you_

_I wonder why do you always stuck in my mind_

_You might be just like any person_

_But I do not know why I feel this way_

"Is that you..? Um,Shikamaru-san?" Temari asked

"Of course it's me. Hope you haven't forgot me,Temari-san." I replied,kinda bored_  
_

"I'm glad it's you! It have been years! Oh yeah,just call me Temari,kay?" She said,cheerful as always.

"Well,same here. So what brings you here?I know you rarely come for a visit."

"Forgot to tell you! You know that Gaara's now the kazekage,right? Well, me and Kankuro need to accompany him for friendly visits to other villages. Just to tell you,sometimes it's kinda awkward since I"m not the fan of doing friendly visits,although I don't mind visiting you." She rolled her eyes,and then blushed,realizing what she just said.

"Oh okay, since you're here to take a bath,excuse me for disturbing. See you then?" She said again.

"Hey.. Temari? There's firework festival today. Meet me at the festival at 7 pm, got it?" I muttered

"Fine,I guess! See ya!"

And she's gone. Wait what! Did I just ask her to go on a date with me? What the hell is wrong with me?! Whatever,since I have a 'date', I need to at least take a bath.

* * *

_Am I going crazy_

_It must be it_

_Yes you made me go crazy_

_With every single thing you did_

"Gosh! Am I late? Terribly sorry!" She said,panting._  
_

"No,I just arrived here a while ago." I said,using the usual 'late at date' line.

"Ok,let's go!" She surprisingly held my hand.

We went to the takoyaki stall at the festival. I think she likes takoyaki,well she seems so. After that we played some game. I think it's really childish,but I didn't want to disappoint her. So yeah,here I am being dragged to many stalls with the girl I haven't seen for three years. Suddenly,I saw a little light coming from a stall. Not quiet a stall, a mini building actually. Oh,that's the haunted house! It might be the only challenging thing here.

"Temari,why don't we go there? To the haunted house ? Seems attractive,kinda.." I asked her.

"A-are you s-sure? It seems.. too... bright? Yeah!Too bright for me!Let's go get some,um.. ice cream!" She said quickly and slightly worried.

"Are you,possibly scared?" I questioned

"Me? Scared? HAHA! No,of course not!" She sweated a little.

Then I dragged her to the queue of the haunted house,while she kept convincing me the place is too right or so. After 15 minutes waiting,we finally be able to get inside. I must admit it is dark and scary. But I'm totally not scared yeah!

Is Temari...whimpering? Oh man what a terrible date I am! I didn't realize she's actually scared!

"Temari.. I-I'm so sorry that you're scared!" I apologized

"You jerk! You should've realized I'm not a fan of ghosts!" Tears formed in her beautiful yet dangerous eyes. And she ran out while sobbing.

Oh my god what am I gonna do? I'm so stupid! I asked her out and then ruined her fun like this?! If this is the case,I prefer to stick with the boring stalls!I ran somewhere,quiet randomly,I didn't care,I just want to apologize to her.

* * *

_I really am a jerk_

_I don't realize you_

_I'm so sorry,I am very stupid_

_But I love you so_

I ran to the mountain not so far from the festival grounds. I didn't know why,but my heart just led me here. And yes,I found Temari,siting under a Sakura Tree while hugging her legs.

"Temari,I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you,oh I'm such a jerk!" I began

"Y-You! I-I was so happy when you asked me to go to the festival with you. I even have butterflies in my stomach! Wanna know why? Cause I love you! Tch,you might just abandon me after this! And yes,you ruined everything! I thought you might understand that I'm scared!But you showed me you're such a jerk. I hate you!" She yelled.

"Temari,look at me. I am so sorry about being such an ass. And did you say you love me? I mean seriously,I do feel the same! I love you! I know I'm just a big scaredy cat and I couldn't confess to you any better. Sorry I couldn't be aware that you're scared. But please,forgive me?" And I pulled her to my arms and hugged her. It's a deep embrace and I didn't want to let her go.

"S-Shikamaru.. I.. Thank you! I forgive you okay! I love you!" She cheered.

"Love you too."

~Owari~

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it sucks. But at least I tried my best :) Not so good with the lovey-dovey scene. But,what to say -_- I'm not very experienced with love thingies! Damn,I've never dated before -.- Forgot that! Anyways reviews and critics are so valuable to me! See ya soon! ;)  
**


End file.
